Almost Forgotten
by Collectible
Summary: Au lycée, Natsu a l'impression de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, mais il fait alors face à un cauchemar. Tout le monde semble s'être oublié, et même l'existence de la magie est remise en question. C'est par inadvertance que Natsu se souvient de qui il est. Il se rend bien vite compte, que les Dragons Slayers, ses semblables, ont l'air d'être les seuls immunisés face à ce fléau.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima (non, je suis pas jalouse)**

Des dragons. Des gens qui crient. En face de lui des gens affluent en pleurant. Ils se bousculent, se marchent dessus, et crient en créant des échos dans ses oreilles. Le jeune homme semble être transparent aux yeux du monde. Tout le monde est effrayé, mais pas lui. Il fait chaud, les gens suent. Pas lui. Cette chaleur est revigorante. Une rafale de vent aggresse son visage, et il tente de retenir ses cheveux roses. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel ensanglanté, puis, quelqu'un le bouscule, et il se retrouve par terre. Et pourtant, il les voit. Les dragons. Le jeune homme s'accroche à son écharpe en écaille. Ses entités volantes rasent tout sur leur passage en crachant leur venin de feu. Le garçon se lève. Il veut leur courir après. Il doit leur demander. Demander ce qu'il attend depuis plusieurs années. _Où est ... -? _Qui déjà? Quel est son nom? Quel est son nom à lui? Il ne se souvient même pas de son propre nom. Il sait qu'il est à la recherche de quelque chose, mais qu'il s'est oublié en la cherchant. _Natsu ! _Ah, ça y est. C'est son nom. Il ignore toujours ce qu'il voulait demander aux dragons. La voix ne cesse de l'appeler. _Natsu ! Natsu ! _

Natsu se décide à entrouvrir les yeux. Il revient enfin à la réalité. Mais une menace plane sur sa tête.

-Laisse Lucy, je vais le reveiller moi, cet abruti.

-Tout doux, Grey.

Lucy, de ses longs cheveux blonds, avait réussi à calmer son ami. Elle voyait mal Natsu finir avec un oeil au beurre noir parce qu'il dormait. Elle le secouait doucement car elle commençait à s'inquieter de l'entendre gémir dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Quand elle entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux pour le reveiller en douceur, il lui agrippa violemment le poignet. La violence de ce coup surprit la blonde, d'autant plus que Natsu ne semblait pas vouloir la relacher. Elle émit une plainte qui décida le jeune Grey Fullbuster à intervenir.

-Oh, Natsu !

Il prit sa main d'une prise dure et ferme avant de la retirer en s'agitant les doigts.

-Il est brulant !

Natsu quant à lui, continuait dans sa divaguation. La plainte de son amie avait redoublé. Elle le rappella une énième fois, et enfin, il la lacha, en clignant des yeux. Il commençait enfin à retrouver sa lucidité !

Lucy observa son poignet. Bien sur, elle s'attendait à le voir légèrement rougi, mais ce fût pire que ça. Elle était littéralement brulée là où son ami l'avait tenu. Elle regarda étrangement Natsu, puis, quand Grey observa les dégâts, il réprimanda le jeune.

-Eh, Natsu ! Que tu dormes en cours passe encore, mais t'as vu ce que t'as fait?

-En... cours? Mais, et les dragons? Ignil? Et Happy, où est-il?

-Tu divagues complètement, mon pauvre vieux ! C'est quoi ces histoires?

Natsu rejeta sa main en avant. Esperant en voir sortir quelque chose. Mais rien. Rien.

-Ma magie...

-Natsu, s'enquit la blonde, t'es sûr que ça va? Tu devrais aller te reposer, je te rappelle plus tard.

-Me rappeller? Avec quelle magie?

-Crééééééééééééétin ! La magie, ça n'existe pas.

Que venait-il de dire? Natsu se leva en trombe, en s'excusant vite auprès de Lucy. Il s'engagea dans le couloir. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans une école, que faisait-il dans cet endroit? Le couloir était rempli de tas de gens. Il reconnaissait parfois des personnes mais n'arrivait pas à les replacer dans ses souvenirs. Natsu s'adossa contre un mur. Il avait mal à la tête et ignorait pourquoi. Il y avait plusieurs bribes d'évènements qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il avait le sentiment que certaines d'entre elles étaient fausses. Quand il entendit Grey et Lucy arriver, il voulut fuir. Il devait reflechir. Mais ses pieds ne le soutenaient plus, et il s'écroula sous le regard des élèves.

Lucy accourrut, suivi de près par Grey. Elle se jeta littéralement à terre pour tenter de reveiller Natsu. Elle le giflait même.

Ce dernier se reveilla presque instantanément, en se relevant très vite. Il était essouflé, mais dans son regard, on voyait qu'il était redevenu lui-même mais une férocité nouvelle était née dans ses yeux.

-Natsu ?

-Lucy ! Où sont les autres?

-Les autres?

-Fairy Tail !

-T'es sûr que tu vas bien? On est au lycée là. C'est quoi Fairy Tail?

Là, c'était trop. Il se leva, bien plus en forme que tout à l'heure. Il se souvenait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils n'étaient définitivement pas dans leur monde. Mais c'était definitivement différent d'Edolas. Natsu bouscula, poussa et s'éloigna de ses deux amis. Il avait une petite idée de pourquoi il était le seul à se souvenir. Il cherchait quelqu'un, et il esperait que ça lui reviendrait aussi. Lucy était cependant juste derrière lui.

-Natsu, où est-ce-que tu vas?

-Je cherche Gajil.

-Gajil? Comme dans Gajil Redfox? Mais tu ne le supportes pas !

Il savait bien que Lucy ne comprendrait pas si elle ne se souvenait même pas de qui elle était. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui. Un dragon. Ainsi, par la suite, il se mettrait à la recherche de Wendy, de Sting, de Rogue. Peut-être de Luxus et de Cobra si c'était possible pour eux. Car Natsu le savait. Ce qui l'avait fait revenir de cet état de songe que symbolisait cette perte de mémoire, c'était un mot. Un seul mot qui a eu le pouvoir de tout changer. Ignir. Feu en latin. Son père est le dragon de feu, il est le feu. Et il est la Salamandre de Fairy Tail. Comment l'oublier?

Le Dragon Slayer agrippa un jeune qui trainait dans le couloir. Il ne le reconnut pas comme un membre de la guilde. Il prit son air le plus menacant, en lui attrappant le col et grognant.

-Gajil, il est où?

-C-Classe 3 !

-Et c'est où la classe 3?

-Juste derrière cette porte, Natsu...-san.

Natsu le relacha et le bouscula pour ouvrir la porte dans un grand fracas. On voyait que la pause était d'ordre car tous les étudiants rigolaient et parlaient ensemble de tout et de rien. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il aperçut Reby, Jett et Droy au loin, et resista à l'envie de les secouer. Au fond de la salle, il y avait Gajil, nonchalant sous la fenêtre ouverte. Ses cheveux se baladaient au fil du vent alors qu'il avait les pieds sur la table, et qu'il retenait sa tête avec ses mains, les yeux fermés. Décidément, il y avait pire que lui. Gajil, lui, dormait ouvertement. Le Dragon Slayer inspira à fond.

-Gajil, hurla-t-il

L'interessé ouvrit les yeux et observa le perturbateur dédaigneusement. Bien entendu, Natsu arrivait en plein milieu de sa sieste. Il se redressa et le défia du regard. C'est ainsi que commença un duel entre deux monstres, bien que l'un d'eux s'ignore encore. Natsu n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour courir vers Gajil, choper sa manche, et le forcer à le suivre en empruntant la porte de derrière. Personne n'osa intervenir malgré les menaces de Gajil. Tout le monde savait que Natsu pouvait être tout aussi effrayant.

Natsu arriva dans la cour arrière. Les cours avaient visiblement repris car il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Gajil grogna.

-Lâche-moi, connard !

Il se dégagea d'un coup sec.

-Si tu pouvais avoir autant de vigueur pour te souvenir !

-Quoi? Mais tu divagues ! T'as pété un cable.

Gajil s'appretait à lui fausser compagnie.

-Tu te souviens des dragons? De la magie, de Fairy Tail? De...

Gajil paraissait sceptique, et Natsu voyait bien que ça ne marcherait pas comme ça. Il avait tenté ça avec les autres. Eux, les Dragons Slayers avaient un point d'ancrage très profond dans le monde de la magie parce qu'ils l'avaient cotoyé au côté de dragons. Plutot que de maitriser la magie destructrice des dragons, ils étaient eux-mêmes devenu des dragons.

-Metalicana, tenta Natsu

A première vue, Gajil n'avait pas réagit, mais dans sa tête, il y avait des tonnes de suppositions. Il réagissait de la même façon que Natsu précédemment: il commençait à suer à grosses goutes et à se tenir machinalement la tête. Natsu se rapprocha.

-Tu dois te rappeler !

D'un coup, le Dragon de fer s'écroula mais celui de feu ne bougea pas. Presque instantanément, il se reveilla et se releva. Là, Natsu s'approcha, un air serieux peint sur son visage.

-Je vais te tuer, Salamander.

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait de lui sauver les fesses, et cet idiot proliférait des menaces de mort à son égard. Pourtant, Natsu se contenta de rigoler. Gajil accepta de l'aide du Dragon pour se relever. Il massait incessamment ses tempes et regarda autour de lui.

-On n'est pas à Magnolia.

-Ca me parait évident.

-Et c'est quoi le plan?

-J'en ai pas vraiment.

-A priori, si tu es là et moi aussi, je dirais que les Dragon Slayers sont en mesure de déjouer...ça. Peu importe ce qui se passe.

-Dans ce cas, il faut chercher Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Luxus et Cobra.

-On les cherche tous de notre côté, et on les ramène ici, dans disons... 15 minutes.

-Ca m'en prendra que 5.

-Ca me donne envie de gerber de travailler avec toi, Salamander.

Gajil fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans un des batiment sans laisser à Natsu le temps de repliquer. Gonflé à bloc, il partit sur les traces de chacun de ses camarades, ou connaissance pour Cobra.

Cela fut plutot facile de les retrouver tous. Wendy était à l'écart de toutes discussions, et Sting et Rogue étaient encore et toujours entichés ensemble, ce qui ne parut étonner aucuns des magiciens. Luxus lui fut plus difficile à retrouver. Il était un lycéen à problèmes semble-t-il, et avait sécher les cours de la journée. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Gajil qui du menacer quelques intendants de l'administration pour le retrouver dans cette ville immense. Ils abandonnèrent les recherches pour Cobra, car il ne donnait pas de signe de vie à l'école, et donc, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le retrouver.

Gajil et Natsu s'étaient retrouvés à l'endroit prévenu avec un Sting, un Rogue, et une Wendy visiblement perplexes face à ce rassemblement. La petite fille tentait de se cacher derrière le blond, ce qui étonna Natsu. Gajil lui, bouillait de rage.

-J'ai envie de les frapper tous les deux.

-Ils sauront même pas pourquoi tu les frappes.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

-C'est vrai que c'est tentant.

Sting se racla la gorge.

-Vous êtes là pour une déclaration, ou on peut se barrer?

Natsu et Gajil se battaient ensemble pour savoir qui d'eux pourraient régler son compte à ce prétentieux. Mais en temps qu'amis, ils devaient les faire revenir. Avant de régler les comptes.

-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien, et le but de tout ça, c'est précisément de vous souvenir, argumenta Gajil

-Nous souvenir de quoi, pouffa Sting

-Des dragons, connard, siffla le Dragon de fer

Cette fois, Sting partit dans un grand fou rire qui ne semblait pas prendre fin. Gajil tentait de contenir sa rage. Mais, Natsu, d'ordinaire si "chauffant", et a s'enflammer pour un rien, ne dit rien. Au contraire, il paraissait déçu et triste. Il avait fait l'erreur d'oublier son père un court instant, et il ne pouvait permettre un tel fardeau sur les épaules des autres. Le blond s'arreta de rire, mais pas par sa volonté propre, non, mais parce qu'une main frêle était venue se poser sur son bras, pour lui intimer le silence. Wendy. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais n'en comprenait pas le sens.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Natsu-san?

-Je parle de Grandine, Wendy. Je parle de Skyadrum, Rogue. J'entend bien parler de Weisslogia, Sting.

Même refrain pour nos trois amis, qui l'instant d'après ce sont retrouvé submergé d'un tas de sentiments. Sting et Wendy ont pleuré avant de s'évanouir. Natsu l'a bien compris. Sting s'est caché derrière un mur pendant tellement de temps qu'il en avait oublié comment pleurer, et Wendy, et bien, c'est encore une petite fille.

La discussion qui a suivi fut sur la raison de cette perte de mémoire. Et comme ils n'en avaient aucune idée, ils prirent la direction de la maison de Luxus.

Natsu remarqua que Sting était à la traine sur le chemin. Devant, ils passaient leur temps à demander leur chemin. Natsu ralentit et se mit à hauteur du blond. Au début, il ne dit rien, mais il se gratte la tête. Il meurt d'envie de parler.

-Merci.

-Ah?

-De m'avoir rapellé qui j'étais.

-Je l'avais oublié aussi à un moment. Ah, j'oubliais ... !

Natsu se retourna vers Sting et le frappa au visage. Ce dernier se retint de repliquer.

-Pour t'être foutu de notre gueule.

Plus un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée chez Luxus. L'atmosphère était différente de ce à quoi avait l'habitude ceux de Fairy Tail.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte de Luxus. Pas un bruit. Ils réessayèrent, puis entendirent un grognement. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, les garçons ne virent rien à première vue. C'est quand Wendy étouffa une exclamation qu'ils baissèrent la tête et qu'ils le virent. Makarov. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir, et le maitre ne semblait pas les reconnaitre. Ce qui signifiait que peu importe la puissance, ils restaient tous la cible de ce sortilège.

-Maître, souffla Wendy

-Le vieux, renchérit Natsu

-Qu'est ce que c'est, questionna Makarov

Gajil bouscula Natsu pour se mettre en avant. Il avait vraiment un don pour s'adapter aux situations.

-On voudrait voir Luxus.

-Et vous êtes?

-Des potes, intervint Sting

Makarov n'argumenta pas plus et les laissa rentrer. Il leur indiqua l'étage et la chambre dans laquelle à priori Luxus dormait: encore. Ils entrairent tous, et Natsu siffla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour le reveiller. En le voyant sursauter, il se jura de lui raconter comment il l'avait effrayé. Natsu se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire à l'air d'ahuri qu'il arborait les matins.

Luxus se frotta les yeux et les observa tout à tour. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger ceci dit.

-Vous faites quoi ici, les mômes?

Gajil se pencha vers Natsu.

-Je peux le frapper ?

Natsu ne répondit pas, et Wendy lui chuchotta quelques mots auquels il n'avait pas vraiment reflechit.

-Natsu-san. Tu nous as reveillé en énoncant nos dragons, mais Luxus n'a pas vraiment de dragons, je me trompe?

Luxus se leva et s'habilla. Ainsi débuta une longue tentative de persuasion pour ramener Luxus qui semblait se foutre royalement de ce qu'on lui disait. Ils argumentaient tous, lui racontant son histoire et tentant de le convaincre. Gajil glissa que c'était un beau connard mais qu'ils étaient potes. Natsu ne parlait pas. Il fixait ses mains, et n'avait de cesse de reproduire le signe qu'ils avaient fait lors de la fête des Moissons. Le signe de Fairy Tail comme une famille. Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout, et essaya. Il leva le bras, pour être bien vu. Quand Wendy le vit, elle l'imita, et Gajil aussi. Rogue et Sting ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Natsu crut voir un déclic dans les yeux du blond. Mais il ne s'évanouit pas, pas comme eux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

_"Si j'arrive pas à te voir dans la foule, je ferais ce geste là. C'est un message ,Ca veut dire que même si je te vois pas, tu seras toujours avec moi et je serai toujours avec toi. "_

-Natsu.

-Ca y est, tu nous remets?

-C'est encore un peu flou. Tout se mélange dans ma tête, mais je pense pouvoir discerner le vrai du faux. Putain c'est quoi ce bordel?

-On se posait la même question.

-Et le maître?

-Hors-jeu lui aussi. Apparemment seuls les Dragons Slayers sont aptes à déjouer ce tour de passe-passe, ajouta Gajil

-Un tour de passe-passe qui a mis OUT les meilleurs mages de tout Fiore, répliqua Rogue

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait? On n'a même pas nos pouvoirs.

-Si, un résidu, intervint Natsu. J'ai brulé Lucy sans faire exprès tout a l'heure.

Ils regardèrent ce dernier d'un air ahuri.

-Tu as brulé, Lucy, tenta Wendy

Natsu était vraiment embarassé. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas fait exprès. Il s'excuserait quand tout serait fini. Mais il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Comment stopper un tel chantier, sans éveiller les soupçons de celui qui l'avait crée. Ils se mirent tous à reflechir, et c'est Wendy qui eut une idée.

-Je sais !

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-Et bien, ce monde est un peu semblable à Edoras, non?

Sting, Rogue et Luxus ne comprenaient pas vraiment, mais ils se turent.

-Qu'est ce qui n'a pas changer, que se soit de Earthland à Edoras?

Natsu et Gajil se regardèrent. Ils ne voyaient pas trop de quoi elle parlait. Mais Natsu se tourna vers elle, les yeux ronds. Il avait deviné. Peut-être qu'enfin ils obtiendraient des réponses.


	2. Chapter 2: Le rôle de l'esprit

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Hiro Mashima ! J'écris aussi du _Reborn_ ("Do you believe in the eternal life?") et aussi une fiction du roman de Cassandra Clare, _The Mortal Instruments_ ("Devenir quelqu'un") si vous n'avez jamais lu ce roman, je vous le conseille, il est pire que génial.**

**Pour répondre aux reviews (merciiii *-*)**

**Phoenixer, tu es le premier, ou la première (désolée je ne sais pas !) à m'avoir commenté ma fiction, alors avant tout merci ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ! J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce sujet de mélanger schoolfic avec la véritable histoire. Je suis une fan de Once Upon a Time, ça a aidé en quelque sorte ! héhé ! Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé pour un début !**

**Mon petit invité anonyme, tu es le second, Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère ne pas te décevoir lors de ce chapitre !**

**Lucifer, eh bien, je suis honorée de recevoir des compliments d'un ange déchu ! Je veillerai à avancer plus vite dans mes chapitres désormais. Avoir l'enfer de tout coeur avec moi, n'est jamais très bon, pas vrai?**

**Les Histoires d'Alice, tout d'abord, merci pour ce commentaire qui s'est révélé constructif ! En ce qui concerne ce réveil très rapide, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas prévu de faire durer cette histoire sur plusieurs chapitres ! Je veux pouvoir plaire avec cette fiction mais pas m'étendre sur 20 chapitres, ça deviendrait ennuyant et lassant, et pour moi, et pour vous. De plus, j'ai souvent les idées ailleurs. Je m'égare souvent dans le roman que j'écris, j'ai beaucoup d'idées, et certaines sont confuses, c'est surement pour cela qu'il y a peu de descriptions, car soit j'en fais trop, soit pas assez ! Tu m'en vois désolée ! Mais je te remercie pour ta proposition, généreusement offerte !**

**yachiru-chan92, ce pseudo me plait ! héhé ! Alors, à toi aussi merci ! Le titre indique la réponse à tes questions. J'imagine que tu dois te dire: "mais bien suuuur" ! Enfin, je te souhaite un bon chapitre, certes plus court, mais bon ! J'ai veillé à ne pas laissé un suspens trop grand à la fin ! Bonne lecture !**

C'est vrai que la réponse paraissait simple à première vue. Ils s'étaient tous réfugiés sur un coin d'herbe dans un parc, loin des regards indiscrets. Surtout que Natsu n'était pas des plus discrets. Il s'acharnait depuis une demie heure à appeler n'importe quel esprit qui lui tombait sous la main.

Avant que Wendy ait prononcé un seul mot, Natsu avai soulevé la tête vers le ciel et sourit. Il avait espéré recevoir des réponses à leurs questions, mais à priori, les esprits restaient injoignables. Avant que tout cela arrive, Natsu se souvint des mots de Lucy "C'est vrai que ça peut paraître effrayant de se retrouver seul, mais je sais que je ne le serai jamais, parce qu'ils seront toujours là, dit-elle en pointant le ciel du doigt. Ils sont mon chemin vers la lumière, et ma famille, tout comme vous. Peu importe où l'on se trouve, le ciel reste le même, et les esprits sont ainsi immortels."

Mais après tout ce temps à crier, rien ne s'arrageait, rien n'avançait, et aucuns résultats n'émergeaient. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire déséspérés. Cependant, Natsu ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner. Alors qu'il avait l'air de vouloir s'assoir avec eux dans l'herbe, il se résigna et cria plus fort. Gajil se boucha les oreilles et voulut le faire taire, mais comme personne ne faisait mine de bouger, il n'en fit rien.

-Looooooooooooooooooooooki ! **hurlait le Dragon de feu.**

-Natsu, réflechis, s'il n'a pas répondu au début, il va pas le faire maintenant, **intervint Luxus.**

-Loki,** insista-t-il**, Lucy est en danger ! Tout Fairy Tail est en danger. Ramène toi avant que je vienne te chercher, merde !

A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber par terre. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Natsu dans cet état. Sans solution, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de faire avancer les choses. D'habitude, il suffisait de casser des choses, ou de démolir quelques personne de-ci de-là, mais là, il y avait clairement un os. Sting et Rogue n'aidaient pas franchement. Depuis qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet Edoras, ils s'étaient mis de côté, n'y connaissant rien à ce sujet. Wendy, elle, réflechissait à ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres. Car elle en avait lu beaucoup. Mais rien ne venait, et plus le temps passait, plus les secondes devenaient des minutes, de plus en plus longue.

-Peut-être qu'ils ne peuvent pas passer la porte sans l'autorisation de Lucy, **émit Luxus**

-Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, **intervint Wendy.** Le potentiel magique de Lucy s'est considérablement intensifié depuis que je la connais, ainsi, les esprits avaient un monopole assez élevé pour traverser sans rendre de compte à personne. En plus, Loki ne se génait pas pour le faire, même avant que les pouvoirs de Lucy augmentent.

-Mais alors qu'est ce qu'on fait? **demanda Sting**

-On attend, je suppose, dis Wendy. Les esprits sont omniprésents, je présume qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous donner des réponses.

Natsu souffla d'agacement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre, mais c'était pareil pour les autres. Un sentiment d'impuissance s'empara d'eux, et avec ça, une conviction qui commençait à vouloir flancher. A la surprise de tous, c'est Gajil qui reprit le plus vite ses esprits, il se leva et cria à tout va des surnoms ridicules visant surement à faire rappliquer les esprits. Les noms étaient assez grotesques, et bien que tous les autres sachent pertinemment que Gajil connaissait leur nom sur le bout des doigts, ils n'en dirent rien. Un homme qui se promenait se retourna sur lui et le dévisagea. Il poursuivit son chemin en accelerant le pas, pensant avoir à faire à des drogués. Aucun des nos Dragons ne l'avaient reconnu comme un membre de leur guilde. Puis, Natsu laissa échapper un râle de désespoir en voyant se promener Erza au côté de Gerald. Il entama un geste pour courir la rejoindre, la secouer, n'importe quoi. Il voulait un signe, un misérable signe qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui pouvaient se souvenir. Luxus se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair (_c'est ironique non_?) et le stoppa, l'entrainant plus loin pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des deux tourtereaux. Il le prit de côté pour lui parler seul à seul.

-Eh, Natsu.

Luxus avait du mal à capter son attention, car elle était toujours portée sur l'endroit où il avait vu Erza. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blamer, en dehors de Lucy, la rousse était sa meilleure amie. Natsu ne se débattait pas mais respirait assez fort, comme s'il avait été sur le point de pleurer. Alors que c'était tout le contraire, il bouillait de rage. Mais la colère et la tristesse vont souvent de pair. Luxus en avait trop longtemps fait les frais. Dans sa tête, un souvenir confus du tournoi qu'il avait organisé afin de voir les membres s'entre-tuer filtra. Natsu avait se regard qu'ont les gens déterminé, et c'était ça qui avait poussé le blond à le suivre, et à retourner sur la bonne voie. Il forca Natsu à se tourner vers lui.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas foncer tête baissée sur les gens en décrétant que la magie existe. La personne qui a fait ça ne doit pas s'en rendre compte, ou on ne sait pas se qui se passera après.

Natsu ne le regardait toujours pas.

-Il y a une différence entre toi et Lucy, tu sais c'est laquelle? La raison pour laquelle Loki ne répond pas à tes appels?

Enfin il avait capté son attention.

-Tu l'appelles comme si tu allais lui botter le cul. Lucy elle, n'a pas besoin de les appeler parce que son amour pour eux déborde chaque jour. Appelle le avec ton coeur, pas comme si tu commandais un plat de viande.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait comme ça, et il n'aimait pas ça. On aurait dit que c'était tiré d'un roman à l'eau de rose, et il s'en serait bien passé. Le blond se sentit rougir, mais relacha un Natsu visiblement calmé. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, et il vit que tous le regardaient du coin de l'oeil. Il baissa la tête de honte et serra son écharpe entre sa main.

-Loki, **souffla-t-il**

Cette parole anodaine, qu'il avait pourtant hurlé les minutes d'avant, sonnait maintenant différemment. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de faire tout au hasard, il devait agir comme une famille. Et comme s'il s'y attendait, il leva le regard vers Loki qui lui souriait d'un air désolé.

-C'est maintenant que t'arrives? **grogna Natsu**

-Désolé, j'ai eu un léger contre-temps avec le Roi. Et puis, tu étais assez excité comme ça. J'attendais que la situation se tasse.

Tous les autres se levèrent et vinrent vers l'esprit du lion. Loki les salua d'un signe de tête, avant de faire de même avec Luxus.

-Je t'ai attendu, tu sais, **lui adressa-t-il.** Je ne te pensais pas si fleur bleue.

-La fleur bleue, elle t'emmerde. Tu serais pas là si je lui avais pas parlé, **se moqua le blond.**

L'esprit sourit, presque sarcastiquement avant de reporter son attention sur Natsu. Bien sur, il savait ce qui se passait, mais il voulait qu'ils s'expliquent afin de voir ce qu'ils avaient compris.

-Tu peux nous aider? **lança directement Natsu**

-Qu'est ce que vous avez compris de la situation?

-A priori, seul les Dragons Slayers sont capables de défaire ça, **dit Gajil**

-En effet, **confirma Loki.** Vous avez un point d'encrage avec la magie. Mais il en manque un.

-Oui, Cobra, mais on ignore où il se trouve, **annonça Wendy**

-Attends, attends, je pige pas, **déclara Sting**. Un point d'encrage, d'accord, mais qu'est ce qui vous différencie, vous les esprits, de nos dragons? Vous apparetenez à des temps immémoriaux, au même titre que les dragons.

-Les dragons sont des entités, ils n'ont pas toujours existés, et n'existeront peut-être plus dans un futur comme celui ci. Contrairement à nous qui règnont sur le ciel depuis des siècles. Depuis la formation du monde. Notre existence n'a jamais été prouvé scientifiquement car nous ne sommes fait de rien. C'est ce qui nous différencie de vos parents.

Sting s'appretait à ajouter quelque chose quand Natsu l'interrompit.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je suis désolé, Natsu, je ne suis pas autorisé à vous dire quoi que ce soit. Le Roi nous l'a ordonné.

-Tu as mentionné le futur, **intervint Wendy**. On est dans le futur.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu remarquerais. Disons que ma langue a fourché, **lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil**. Je suis navré les amis, c'est le seul indice que je peux vous donner.

Il réajusta ses lunettes et soupira devant le regard de Natsu.

-Je sens que je vais regretter ce que je vais dire, **se plaignit-il**. Ecoutez bien ce que je vais dire, je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. "_Parfois, quand on ne comprend pas le monde ou sa propre existence, il faut demander à quelqu'un qui nous connait mieux qu'on ne se connait, et qui a plus d'expérience sur la terre_."

Sur ses mots, il s'évanouit dans une lumière scintillante. Sting regardait Rogue d'un air perplexe. Encore une fois, ils étaient laissé de côté et ne comprenaient pas très bien de quoi parlait l'esprit. Tous ne semblaient pas plus avancés.

Ils se rassirent dans l'herbe. Wendy marmonnait des mots qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, comme une formule qu'elle avait apprise. Quand Luxus se rapprocha d'elle, il regarda Natsu et Gajil en train de discuter, ou plutôt de s'engueuler à voix basse. Le blond écouta les mots de la jeune fille. On aurait dit une formule. Mais elle lui sembla familière, comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Il répéta à voix haute.

-"_Demander à quelqu'un qui nous connait mieux qu'on ne se connait, et qui a plus d'expérience sur la terre_" Quelqu'un de vieux et qui nous connait mieux que quiconque. Comme si cette personne avait toujours été là.

Son regard s'illumina et Natsu et Gajil stoppèrent leur dispute. Luxus n'en prit pas note et se retourna vers la petite fille.

-Ce que tu marmonnes, je l'ai déjà entendu ! Chez Pollusica ! Quelqu'un de vieux qui nous connait depuis toujours !

Quand Wendy trouva ça totalement logique, son visage s'arma d'un sourire, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-Ma mère, bien sur ! **confirma-t-elle.**

**Plus court, en effet, mais avec la fac et le roman que j'écris, c'est chaud patate ! Je vous adore, merci pour les précédents commentaires !**


End file.
